Commonly, sump pits comprise a unitary construction where a lower tank portion, which defines a substantially imperforate base of the sump pit so as to contain the water collected therein, and an upper tank portion, which is perforated so that water can flow through its wall and into the tank, and which is conventionally open at its top, are formed unitarily thereby resulting in a fairly bulky and at times large apparatus for locating in a sump cavity beneath location of the floor during installation of the sump pit. Furthermore, the bulkiness and large size may not aid shipping of multiple such units together, whereby the units take up more space.
Additionally, a conventional sump pit is designed for only a single sump pump to operate therein.